Beautiful Coincidence
by MadMonkeyKilljoy
Summary: Humanstuck Rosemary get stuck in the rain on the way back home from college. Someone forgot the bus passes and it's pouring outside.


"Come _on,_ Kanaya! It's pouring out here!" the spunky blonde yelled over the loud din of nature's breath and tears.

"Rose, these are designer heels and I am a fashion major in college! I do not run!" the fashionable raven-haired female replied in an uppity tone.

"You do now!" Rose insisted and taking hold of Kanaya's hand and tugging.

The two girls charged through the rain as best they could, completely soaked through by now. Rose was laughing a bit at her best friend who looked quite out of place and yet still managed to look amazing in the rain.

Her onyx curls were completely gone and her hair was matted to her face and neck, but Rose only found this more attractive about her best friend and housemate on whom she'd been crushing for quite some time. Her flawlessly pale complexion was shining and looked absolutely radiant. Her white dress shirt was completely see-through and Rose could see the black lace bra that Kanaya had chosen to wear, and Rose felt a lump in her throat. Shit, that was attractive. Her pencil skirt was black and a bit shorter than most people dared with, teasing just the right amount of knee and a little thigh that drove Rose slightly off the wall. Her black, white, and grey plaid tights had a few runs in them, but it was kind of charming and added character to them. The black suede Jimmy Choo pumps that Kanaya had decided upon this morning were beginning to scuff and the heels' clicks were fading as the heels began to become worn down.

"We're almost there! I can see our street!" Rose called out, running a hand through her soaked bangs that had fallen into her face when she lost her black headband in the insanity of rushing home without a bus ticket to pay their way home. Her white shirt with the pink octopus on it was plastered to her torso, and the loose black skirt she wore began to stick to her legs in extremely uncomfortable ways, but she didn't care. Her white converse pounded on the slick pavement as the pair ran with linked hands towards their yard.

They ran up onto the covered front porch and stopped to catch their breath while Kanaya fished out the key. They were breathing heavily and soaked to the bone.

Kanaya opened the front door and they rushed in, slamming the door shut, and then ran towards the direction of their bedrooms, trying to minimize the drips they got onto the carpet.

After drying off and changing into the fluffiest, warmest pajamas that they could find, they met back up in the kitchen where they followed their own separate rituals for their respective teas.

The kitchen was mostly silent, but for the radio softly playing smooth classical tunes. Rose quietly hummed along to Beethoven's symphonies, and Kanaya shut her eyes and smiled, listening to Rose's voice. The violinist would never admit to it, but she had a lovely singing voice that the raven-haired female truly enjoyed listening to. It was rare, but the moments where Rose sang were treasured in Kanaya's heart very carefully.

Kanaya jumped a bit when she felt a pair of small arms encircle her waist, and the head of the shorter female rest on her shoulder blades.

"Oh! Rose… hello there, darling." Kanaya's words sent Rose's heart into a mini marathon.

"Hey, Kan." Rose replied softly.

"What are you doing, Rose?" Kanaya asked, matching Rose's volume.

"Mmm… I'm doing nothing… nothing at all…" Rose spoke with a soft, mischievous smile.

Kanaya chuckled, "Is that so, darling? Well alright then."

They stood there in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Rose?" Kanaya spoke again.

"Hm?" The blonde hummed.

"What would you like to do for the rest of the evening?" Kanaya asked her, whilst finishing her tea-making process.

"Anything you want, Kan." Rose replied flippantly, before letting go of the taller female and moving back to complete her own tea.

Kanaya smiled, "Alright then. I've got just the thing. Join me in the living room when you are finished."

Kanaya walked out of the kitchen, and into their living room, while Rose waited until she was out of earshot. Rose sighed bitterly; she'd thought that the hug from behind idea would've been a brilliant technique for trying to figure out how Kanaya felt about her, but there had been no change in Kanaya's behavior. Not even a little bit. She frowned, then went back to her tea.

She walked towards the living room, and found Kanaya snuggled up on the couch with at least five different blankets and what appeared to be a movie marathon prepared. Rose smiled softly at her housemate's back and decided that maybe someday, Kanaya would fall for her. Until then, she'd wait patiently and remain by her side to the very end.

Rose grinned and carefully plopped down next to her raven-haired friend. They shared a smile before turning their attentions to the movie playing on screen. However, both of their minds were occupied on the female next to them, and if their hands happened to intertwine during the romantic part of the movies they watched, then what a beautiful coincidence.

Yes, what a beautiful coincidence, indeed.


End file.
